Could This Ever Work
by CrazyMary01
Summary: Sqeual To Could We Ever Be: James, and Logan are now broken up. They haven't seen each other in a while, and when they remeet when they audtion for a soon to be hit T.V show the spark sets back off. There's one problem though. There both taken. So could there refound love ever work?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: First off before you read this I suggest you go read the first part of this story. It's called **_**Could We Ever Be**_**. It's on my profile. The first chapter doesn't really have a lot of connections but throughout the story there will be a lot of things that will confuse you if you are a new reader. Well that's all- Live it Big Time CrazyMary01 (I warn you I will always sign an A/N with that.)**

Chapter One Logan's P.O.V

I walked into my cozy little home after the day of running around crazy. I had decided I wanted to be an actor slash singer. As I result I ran around to five different auditions, then to singing lessons. I never really practiced out my voice other than singing in the shower so I thought it would be mandatory in order for my occupation to work out.

"Hey baby I'm home." I called through the house wondering if my boyfriend had yet come home from work.

"In our room," he yelled. Yes I am gay have been out since I was 14.

"You know when we were in collage I was the clean one." Tyler complained, "My how the roles have switched." He hung up the shirt I left on the ground because I decided it wasn't Logan enough to wear to an audition.

"Hey I'm not that messy."

"Logan I clean up your crap every day. Half the messes aren't even mine anymore."

"Well I would hope it'd be half considering we are the only two people in the apartment." I saw his face fall. We have been talking about adoption for a while now. Well he has I wasn't sure if I was really ready yet to adopt a kid. After all I was only 21

"Okay fine then a third," he said snapping out of his sad face, and turning back into my playful Tyler.

"Whatever," I said. "Now do I get a kiss after a hard day of running around or do I have to suffer." He laughed and walked towards me to peck me lightly on the lips.

"Hey isn't your mom's birthday today?" I groaned. I know I was a terrible son because I forgot.

"Yeah I'll get on Facebook and wish her a happy birthday right now. I already have her gift I just forgot to ship it."

"Why do you have to mail it?"

"Because she lives like an hour away, and I doubt I'll have time in the week to bring it over myself."

"Okay Logie Bear. Whatever you say." He went back to picking up our room as I made my way to our laptop to tell my mother happy birthday. I logged on to Facebook. I hardly am ever on anymore. I told my mom happy birthday and saw I had 1 message and 161 notifications.

I decided to start with the message. The conversation read James David Maslow. No it couldn't be could it. We had broken up years ago. We stopped talking even before that. I decided to ignore it. I quickly logged off, and ran back to my boyfriend

I made dinner tonight. I was desperate to find a distraction so I wouldn't think about the message. I was tempted to go back a few times and read it. After all he was my first love, and at one point my best friend.

"Hey how's dinner coming?" Tyler hugged me from behind.

"Great." I replied with a smile. "It's almost done." Once that was said he began to set the little table that sat in our kitchen for two.

"I have some good news for you." He said.

"What?"

"I got you an audition for tomorrow. It's not exactly what we had hoped for, but it is for a pretty famous company."

"Okay what is it?"

"Well it's a kid show Nickelodeon wants to do called Big Time Rush. It's about for boys from Minnesota who move to California to become a singing group."

"I figured that I would sign you up because it wouldn't only give you a chance to use your voice but your acting skills too."

"That's awesome Tyler. Thank you so much." I said. It may not have been a top of the line show and had a very mediocre plot it still involved the things I wanted to do.

"They've already found two of the important lead roles. You're audition is tomorrow at 3:30."

"Will you go with me?" I don't know why but it seemed like every time Tyler had shown up for something I really wanted to Audition for I got the part.

"Of course Loges. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" I smiled at him from across the table. I really did appreciate everything Tyler did for me. He had sacrificed so much in the years we had been together. I met him in collage. He was my roommate. We had started out as best friends. I remember running in to the room crying to him when James dumped me. I remember sliding off the promise ring he had given to me when we were little juniors in high school and he came out to the world as bisexual.

Tyler walked in as I was crying my eyes out yelling how stupid I was to think my relationship with James could actually work. After that I stopped talking to James, and spent more time with Tyler. Sparks didn't exactly fly instantly when we first got together. It took me a lot longer to fall in love with Tyler than James, but it was love never the less. I wonder if James had found anyone to love him yet. You know what never mind time to stop thinking about my stupid ex-boyfriend. I would never be seeing him again anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I am sooo sorry for the late update. I really have to get better at that. But hey when school gets in the way what really can you do? Anyways here you go chapter two- Never Let Your Imagination die, CrazyMary01 (It's the new way I sign my A/N. Go check out my fan fic Stop It All. It explains it)**

* * *

James' P.O.V

Pacing around my apartment looking at my phone waiting for my agent to call with just any possible auditions had become pretty nerve wrecking. Though acting was sort of a last resort because I didn't really know what I wanted to do when in college I couldn't help but treat it as if my life depended on this one role. Which in all actuality it kind of did. Acting was how I out bread on my table. Figuratively of course. A man cannot live by bread alone.

I heard the phone ring, and even though I answered on the first ring it felt like it took forever for me to even grab it off the table.

"James," my agent yelled. He was annoying but he was a damn good agent.

"Did you get me an audition?"

"Did I get you an audition pfft? James I did more than that. I got you an audition for a show that's supposed to make it Big Time." I smiled. Like I said Rodnie was a damn good agent. "It's a kid show but everyone knows Adults end up forgetting about new celebrities."

"What's it about?"

"Four boys from Minnesota moving to L.A for a shot at fame." It was very mediocre, but oh well I was desperate. "It's for Nickelodeon, and there looking for their last two important lead roles. From what I heard they're going to use your first real name and slap on a different last name. That is of course if you make the cut. That means you will not only be an actor but you'll be in a boy band too." I shuddered at the thought, good thing he my agent wasn't here or else I would be chastened about how I was ungrateful.

"Sounds good, when is the audition?"

"Tomorrow, 3:25."

"Alright I'll be there."

"Great I'll text you tomorrow with the address."

"Alright cool."

"Get a lot of sleep. You're going to need it."

"Will do see you tomorrow Rodnie"

"You better look better than you did for your last big audition kid." The line all a sudden went dead. Have I mentioned yet that I found Rodnie rather annoying? I got up from where I was standing in my living room, and made my way to my lab top. I decided that I just had to update my Facebook Status with the great news about my big audition. I logged on and quickly did it. I couldn't help but notice the message box still empty. My face fell. I was hoping even after five months of sending the message to my ex-boyfriend, and best friend Logan Henderson it would be replied to. For the past five months there has never been a change. However it didn't stop me from reading what I sent to myself once again.

_Logan I am so sorry for the way things ended between us. Please forgive me. I'll understand if you just want to be friends, and nothing else. You have another boyfriend or whatever be the case. Even though I still love you, and there's not a day that goes by that I don't think about your beautiful brown eyes I am willing to make a sacrifice just to be able to hear your voice again,_

_ Yours Truly, James._

I began to get a little weepy as I finished reading my apology for what seemed to be the billionth time only this time I noticed something different. At the bottom it said seen at 2:35 this the morning.

Logan's P.O.V

I ended up caving to my desire and reading the message. I didn't reply. I was too busy crying. I guess I never really took the time to get over James. However no matter how much I loved him I would never see him again, and it was too late to come crawling back anyway. I was happy right where I was. I could forgive him it just would be silently, and I certainly wasn't going to let him be my friend just because I forgave him for breaking my heart into a million tiny pieces.

"Hey babe you ready to go. We have to be at your audition in a little less than an hour."

"Yeah Tyler. I'll be right there."

James' P.O.V

"What about you. You haven't said anything to me all day." The blonde actor was actually quiet stunning with his blond hair and emerald eyes.

"I'm not talking to you." I replied reading off the script, going with a complete gut feeling on how I should deliver the words.

"You just did" the casting director replied reading for the characters not found or who were not in the room.

"You know what; dude part of me hates you right now. No all of me hates you. But call that guy back."

"That guy said you have no talent. Made you cry, and broke my mom's tea cup."

"Yeah but he wants to make you famous."

"Stop," the director yelled "I have seen quite enough Mr.-"

"Maslow" I replied.

"Ah yes Maslow. Thank you bring in the next person please, Logan Henderson." My eyes went wide. Oh no this had to just be a coincidence.

"O-Okay" I replied, and walked out. I walked into the waiting room hoping to see something other than a beautiful brunette that I still loved with everything in me.

"Logan Henderson" I called. His head snapped up, and I almost collapsed from shock. I only heard one word come out of his mouth, and I almost forgot we had broken up five years ago.

"James" he whispered

* * *

**Ending Note: Oh no looks like things just got complicated for the little actors. Let's see what happens next chapter- Never let your imagination die, CrazyMary01**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey I updated a lot sooner this time. Yay! I'm proud of myself. Anyways just thought I should let you know that this may be the only update for a while. I have a lot of stuff going on at school with plays, concerts, and tests, and I need to devote most of my spare time to practicing, and studying. So I decided before the long practicing comes that I would leave you with a chapter. Here you go Chapter 3- Never let your imagination die CrazyMary01**

* * *

Logan's P.O.V

"James," I whispered. I blinked a few times just to be sure I wasn't seeing things. He was really here after all these years.

"Logan," he replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh well um I decided to go into the acting business and from what I see here so did you." I told him. Why was I being so nice to him? He did nothing but break my heart into itty bitty pieces.

"Logan who's your friend," Tyler was suddenly behind me. I had actually forgotten he was there.

"Oh this actually is James. I know you never actually got to meet him in collage but here he is."

"Oh, hi it's a pleasure to meet you." He replied stretching his hand forth to James. My Tyler was always the gentlemen.

* * *

James' P.O.V

I thought that if I were to ever see Logan again everything would be ecstatic and things would just fall in place, and we it would be just like old times. It started off that way the first few minutes of talking, and then his boyfriend (at least seemed to be his boyfriend) popped up behind his shoulder.

"Logan who's your friend," he asked

"Oh this is actually James. I know you never actually got to meet him in collage but here he is."

"Oh, hi it's a pleasure to meet you." He said reaching his hand out to mine. I accepted the shake, and nodded. "I'm Tyler Logan's boyfriend." There's the term I was looking for. Now just slip away quietly, and crawl under a rock. Mental me yelled.

"I would introduce myself but obviously, you already know who I am." I smiled politely at him. "Well I must be going I'm having a lunch with a friend." It was true after I saw Logan had seen the message and didn't reply I decided it was time to move on, so I called a friend of mine who was very much interested. "Good luck with your audition Logan." I added. I turned and left the scene. I had a lunch to be at in thirty minutes.

* * *

Logan's P.O.V

"So I uh did the math last night on this whole, singing thing, and Katie was right. You're an idiot. It's breaking right." I tried my best to look the actors in the face to seem like I can read faster than I speak. However I had a feeling smarts weren't really going to get me anywhere with Nickelodeon. They were looking for someone with a face that kids will love.

"You guys, I don't want to go to L.A with that Jerk. I want to be here with you jerks, and play hockey for our team." The blonde actress was quiet striking with his green eyes. I was almost started drooling when I walked in.

"But this is just like Hockey. Only inside of crashing the boards and rushing the net, you're singing, and dancing." The Latino wasn't very bad looking either. In fact with the two of them out together in the same room I felt awkwardly plain.

"What've you got to lose?" I almost squeaked when I said it. I had a feeling I wouldn't be getting this role.

"Dude California, the Girls, the Beach, the Stars, the Girls."

"Yeah but none of that matters if it's minus my best friends. Add those numbers up professor."

"Okay carry the two, And Nope still an idiot." Well that line I did pretty nicely

"Stop" the director called. "I've seen enough Mr. Henderson."

"Thank you." I replied, and walked from the room.

"How'd you do" Tyler said hopping out of his chair.

"I don't think I'm going to Hollywood."

"Oh don't talk like that." He smacked me playfully on the chest.

"No seriously the actors were insane good."

"Come on let's go home. I have a little problem you need to help me with if you catch my drift." He gave me a little wink, and smiled.

"You horn dog." I replied. He just smiled, and walked away knowing I would follow him to the car.

James' P.O.V

* * *

This date was NOT going well. We had nothing to talk about. I sat there awkwardly listening to her ramble on, and on. Sometimes I didn't even know what she was talking about.

"Check please." I yelled.

"Umm well Kathy it's been great and all but I really must dash."

"Oh okay." She replied "Call me." She said giving me her number.

"Sure thing," I replied. As if I thought. As soon as I was out of her sight I dropped her number in a nearby plant. Her prince charming would find it sooner or later. I didn't notice how fast I was walking out until I ran into someone. We both feel to the ground with a clash. "Own." I muttered pain exploding in my head.

"Hey dude are you okay." I laughed.

"I just ran into you, and you're asking if I'm okay?" I said as I got up off the ground.

"Hey you tried out for the show Big Time Rush today didn't you?" I finally took the chance to look at the man I had accidentally run into. He was hot. Though he was significantly shorter. His body was very toned, and he was muscular, and with tanned skin, and big brown puppy dog eyes to top it off.

"I did. How'd you know?"

"Well I'm one of the lead roles already, and the casting director showed me, and that blonde guy Kendall your audition, then I get to hear the demo that your agent sent in. Don't tell anyone I told you this but I think you're for sure to get the part." I smiled.

"Well thank you. I'll be expecting a call then." I said. He nodded, and began walking away.

"Oh wait I never your got your name." I yelled before he got too far. He quickly returned back to where he was previously standing in front of me.

"It's Carlos." I smiled

"Thanks Carlos, James." I said extending my hand.

"I really have to run, and if by some chance you don't get the part, and want to know more here's my number." He handed me a card.

_Carlos Pena._ I think this show could be fun. I walked home; an awful date turned into maybe my next big thing.

* * *

**Ending Note: Aww I bet the Jarlos lovers are going crazy, while the Jegan lovers are probably super mad, and screaming JUST GET BACK TOGETHER WITH LOGAN ALREADY! Sorry if the chapter sucked I just had to get something out before I go on my temporary hiatus. I will try to update during the little spare time I will have in these next few weeks. Again so sorry if the chapter sucked. I just had to update before time got really tight. Well be sure to alert, or bookmark the page so you know when the story is being updated regularly again- Never let your imagination die, CrazyMary01**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Yay its being updates regularly again! Whoop. Chapter four- Never let your imagination die, CrazyMary01**

* * *

Chapter four- Logan's P.O.V One Week Latter

I smiled down at my slumbering naked boyfriend that currently had his head on my chest. I kissed him on the forehead, and he snuggled closer to me. It made me smile even more. I didn't want to ruin this perfect moment but then my phone started ringing off the hook. I carefully got up, and tried not to wake Tyler. However from the way we were sleeping I unsuccessfully managed the task.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hi may I please speak to Logan Henderson?"

"This is,"

"Hi Logan Henderson, this is Scott Fellows. You auditioned today for the show "Big Time Rush" and I am happy to tell you that you got the part. We haven't figured out a last name for you just yet. But have no fear our screen writer is really good at that. We don't actually start rehearsal till next week, but we wanted everyone to take time, and get to know each other so we're having a little get together, at the studio tomorrow. It would be great if you to join us."

"Wow so I really got the part," I asked. I was for sure that I completely messed up my audition

"Absolutely, so am I right to assume that you will be at the get together."

"Yes, yes of course I will be there."

"Please this is strictly for cast, and crew only. No visitors."

"Oh okay."

"I will see you there Mr. Henderson."

"Most definitely."

"Good day Mr. Henderson."

"Good day." I replied. I hung up my phone, and resisted the urge to scream incase Tyler fell back asleep.

"What was that about?" His blue eyes still had a hint of sleep in them, and his hair had shown the activities we had been participating in before we decided to take a nap together. The smile that was on my face got wider.

"I told you you're my good luck charm." I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I got the part."

"Oh my god," he screamed. "I'm so happy for you Loges." He pulled me into a hug. "Oh should we celebrate?"

"I say dinner tonight because I have to go meet the cast tomorrow."

"Alright let me just take a shower. I have major sex hair."

"Sorry." I said.

"Don't be it tells me you enjoyed yourself," he got up from the bed, and swayed his hips as he walked to the bathroom. Sometimes Tyler was too cute for his own good.

* * *

James' P.O.V

I woke up to my phone ringing rather loudly. Who could be calling this early, I looked at the caller I.D, and sure enough it was Rodnie. I answered it although all I wanted to do was roll over, and pretend I didn't hear it.

"Hello?" I answered the sleep still evident in my voice.

"Guess who got the part as James Diamond for Big Time Rush."

"I'm going to take a wild guess, and say it's James Maslow." I didn't fell much like celebrating right now, unless it involved a pillow my bed, and me in my slumber I don't think I could be in the mood to celebrate.

"That's right, and there's a get together tonight at the studio for all the lead roles to meet the cast, and crew."

"Whoopee." I said slamming back down on my bed. I was so tired it wasn't even funny. "Hey kid its five o clock I'll let you sleep a little longer to celebrate but you better not be late. I'll see you there."

"Will do," I replied already on my way back to sleep when I heard the sound of the other line disconnecting.

* * *

Logan's P.O.V

"Honey you'll be fine." Tyler for what seemed to be the twenty millionth time.

"Do you think I'm overdressed?"

"You asked me this question two seconds ago. No if anything when you walk in there you may feel a little under dressed." I looked at him wide eyed.

"Logan it was meant to calm you down." He said and rolled his eyes. "I meant that you're perfect. It's better to just wear a shirt that can fit any occasion. What about that blue button down that I love so much on you."

"You think that would be okay."

"Yes because it can look casual around other casual outfit and then it can look dressy when around formal outfits. So any way you dice it you won't look out of place. Just be yourself and trust me everyone will love you." I smiled at him. Tyler could always find the perfect way to calm me down.

"I love you." I whispered before walking out the door. This was going to be a long night without him there.

* * *

James' P.O.V

I stood in front of my full length mirror trying on what seemed like the millionth outfit with in the last thirty minutes. Nothing seemed to fit the James Maslow style. I really should've been warned about this yesterday so that I would've had a little extra time to prepare.

"It's all wrong!" I screamed. I jumped a little when my voice echoed back. You'd think I'd be used to the quietness of the apartment by now. However I wasn't. In fact I was kind of frightened by it. SO without eve checking my outfit in the mirror I ran from the house. I would deal with my lonely setting latter. Right now it was time to meet people that are making me hit It Big Time.

* * *

Logan's P.O.V

When I pulled up to the studio I slowly got out of my car to make my way to the front door. I wanted to leave already, and I hadn't even met anyone of the cast, and crew yet. As I pulled open the door, I was stopped by a big security guard.

"I'm here for the get together for the show Big Time Rush."

"Name," he replied blankly.

"Logan Henderson."

"Proceed," he waved me through the doors up ahead. "Set two" I walked down the hallway until I found the door marked stage two. I quickly opened it. Little did I know someone was right behind the door.

"I'm so sorry." I said extending my hand., to help the man that fell on his face up.

"No it's okay. Not the first time I was hit by a door." The voice sounded all too familiar, and then he turned around.

"James," I said blankly. Well this was going to be one awkward job.

**Ending Note: Hmm I wonder what's going to happen at the get together. People are just going to have to tune in till next to find out.- Never let your imagination de, CrazyMary01**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So sorry for not updating you guys. I feel horrible but I had such a huge writers block and I just couldn't put this chapter together to where I felt it was perfect. I still am not fully satisfied, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting much longer so here you go Chapter Five- Never let your imagination die, CrazyMary01**

* * *

Chapter Five James' P.O.V

"L-Logan," I stuttered "So uh you got the part too huh?"

"Um yeah I did." He replied. Well this was just my luck. Everything will be awkward within the work place now. I didn't want that. "So uh how you doing" His voice pulled my out of my train of thought.

"Oh alright I guess, just waiting for a friend."

"Well at least you're going to know someone at this party."

"What do you mean, you know me right?"

"Well yes I do, but we haven't- It's been a while James. We don't know each other as well anymore." I nodded. Alright I can give him that.

"Doesn't mean we can't change that, I mean if we're going to be working together and playing best friends it doesn't mean we can't get our old friendship back"

* * *

Logan's P.O.V

I stood there quiet. I didn't want our old friendship back. The last time I was friends with him was me pretending I saw him as nothing more than a friend when inside I only longed for us to be more. I'll be damned if I had to go back to that. However despite the fear of history repeating it's self I was actually happy he wanted to be friends again.

"Well I suppose your right." I said with a slight smile on my face.

"So where do you want to start then?" He asked. The question took me by surprise. I was tempted to start from what he did after we broke up. However I knew that was too personal for the stage we were in our "new" friendship to ask. So I decided to start as if it was the first time I was seeing him in years although it had only been a little over a week.

"James is that you I haven't seen you in ages." I said and smiled. He let out a little laugh.

"Really do we have to start here? Come on I think we know each other a little better than to start there." I laughed along with him.

"I suppose so." I looked into his face and saw his eyes, they looked so familiar. I felt like I was in high school all over again. I felt my face inching closer and closer and closer. Our lips were millimeters away from sealing them together.

"Scott!" Someone screamed. A lady in a red dress and heels ran across the set and pulled me back into reality. I looked at the position I was in and quickly pulled back.

"Well um that certainly was-"

"I just need some help Scott." We turned around to the sound of a high pitched girly voice.

"What do you want me to say?"

"You're the script writer you have to come up with the cool last names, and I'm sorry Jackie but Kendall King does not sound very cool to me." All a sudden James was beside me again and he spoke up

"Hey I think I have a good last name." He said, the two arguing not so far from us looked over to him "Kendall Knight." Why did that sound so familiar. The creator and script writer paused for a moment and looked at each other before looking back at James.

"It sounds amazing." Scott said "Kendall Knight it is." I wasn't even really paying attention. I was busy trying to figure out where I had the name Kendall Knight before.

"You okay over there?" James asked pulling me out of my train of thought.

"Yeah just, how did you come up with that name so fast?" I asked "And why does it sound so familiar?"

"You really don't remember Kendall Knight?" I looked at his face closely. I shook my head as an answer of No

"Think back to the night we confessed attraction for one another." I thought really hard, it was really hard to remember something that seemed to have happened so long ago. However I managed.

_"Dammit Logan you're such a tease." _The scene flooded through my mind

_"I'm not the one who decided no was the time to attack each other's lips."_

_"Well then you're place or mine."_

_"How bout neither right now. May I remind you we have dates waiting through those doors down there?" I said "At least you do." I added quietly._

_"Shit I completely forgot about Kendall."_

_"Yeah you might want to get back to him." _

_"Hey" He pulled me up by my chin "Don't worry he was only here to help me win your heart."_

As the scene ended I almost cried. "I remember now." I said in a whisper.

"Yeah, it still kind of has significant meaning. Well I see Carlos over there you're welcome to join us but I must be getting over there now. See you latter Logan." Was it weird that as he walked away I felt as if my heart was being tugged along with him?

* * *

James' P.O.V

I walked away from Logan wanting to escape everything. My heart ached with each step that I took. I totally just made any possible friendship out the window, I totally made it obvious I was still desperately in love with him. Although it seemed he wasn't any better considering he almost kissed me. At least I think we almost kissed. He sure was leaning closer like he was expecting it.

"Hey Carlos." I said walking up behind him. He was currently hanging out with the tall Blonde guy that I had auditioned with. And a few other people.

"Oh hey James. I thought you were supposed to call me. What happened?"

"Oh well you know just got busy with some stuff, but obviously I got the part and we'll be seeing a lot of each other anyways."

"Well that's true come on meet the cast. This is Kendall Schmidt one of the lead roles. Erin Sanders she's playing Camille. We have the lovely Spencer Locke playing Jennifer 2, Denyse Tontz playing Jennifer 1, Katelyn Traver who will be playing Jo Taylor latter on in the season, and Daran Norris as a lovely character Buddha Bob, and rumor has it that some where within this whole thing Fabio will be guest starring a few times. There's one more lead role but we're not sure where he is."

"Oh he's over there." I replied pointing him out "His name is Logan."

"Oh so you know him."

"Uh well we kind of have a long history together."

"He's kind of cute." The brunette girl said. I had already forgotten her name.

"Too bad he's gay." Kendall laughed. "I saw him walking out with his boyfriend after his audition."

"Well he could bi. Just because he has a boyfriend doesn't mean he doesn't go both ways."

"Sorry," I cut in "But he is gay."

"Sorry Erin, maybe next cute guy you see." She locked eyes with me.

"It'd be him. You're not bad pretty boy." She smiled. I laughed.

"Whoa you move on fast"

"Best believe in. I'm thirsty and goanna go see if there's anything to drink in this place." She said as she walked off. I looked over to see Logan was already leaving the party. I so badly wanted to run after him.

**Author's note: So sorry for the terrible ending but I will try to update sooner. Hopefully I won't be as indecisive in how I should word things. Well until next time- Never let your imagination die CrazyMary01**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back and happy news, there should be A LOT more frequent updates because I've been let out of school for the summer. I am going to try and update ALL my stories today so be on the lookout if you follow me as a writer, Never let your imagination die, CrazyMary01**

* * *

Chapter Six- Logan's P.O.V

"So you grew up around here huh?" Carlos and me had left the party, and were now getting to know each other on a more personal level.

"Yeah" I started. "I grew up not even fifteen minutes away from where you're standing. What about you, where are you from?"

"Well I was born in Missouri, but I grew up in Florida."

"What's Florida like?"

"Hot and Humid. No I don't have any desires on going back, and thank god I don't have to visit my parents there. They moved to Arizona not all that long ago."

"Why did they move?" We have reached a bridge and we lean slightly over the rail looking down at the water, as the sky darkens. He lets out a deep sigh.

"I have my reason for not enjoying Florida James. The reason my parents left being part of it. Long story short my mom got into some deep shit, and decided it was time to pull herself out of the dung." I wanted to ask what said "deep shit" was, but from the look on his face that wasn't something he wanted to tell just yet. I nod not knowing what I should say next, but not wanting the conversation to die out either. Luckily he saved it before I lost hope.

"So how do you and that one guy back there, at the party know each other?" I knew who he was talking about, but I tried to avoid this conversation at all costs. So I played dumb.

"What guy?"

"The brunette, with the dimples." No way could I ignore it now, but I could somewhat stall.

"Logan?"

"Yeah"

"Like I said before. We just have a long history."

"How long have you known each other?"

"Sense we were kitties in the sand box." I say looking at my hands.

"Wow, must be nice working with someone you know so well." He tells me.

"Not always." I scoff, as soon as those words left my mouth I wanted to bring them back in. I knew now he would go deeper. Asking about the details of our friendship.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Logan and I are trying to make amends now, but uh, we had a bit of a falling out, back in college."

"What happened?"

"Uh, well I made a few mistakes and then got a promise ring thrown in my face."

"Promise ring?" He asked. A confused feature crosses his face, and he looks at me, genuinely intrigued.

"You know that ring that says someday, you plan to place an engagement ring in that place."

"Well duh I know what a promise ring is, but where does getting one thrown in your face play out in the story?"

"Isn't it obvious," I say not really wanting to state out loud how he had left me.

"Not really," he replies.

"I kissed another guy, while I was together with Logan, and well he caught me. We were promised at the time, and well yeah, you probably get the picture."

"Wow, so how long were you guys together."

"Three years almost on the dot."

"How long was it before your anniversary?"

"Three days." The conversation began to die again. Or so I thought.

"Do you still love him?"

"Of course I do. He was the first guy, or person rather sense I'm bi, that I ever loved. But I've moved on."

"Anyone else that has caught your eye?" He turned and gave me a flirty smile."

"Well there is one guy I'm interested in, but I don't even know if he's into guys."

"Well why don't you ask him," he says. His smile grows wider.

"Oh where's the fun in that?" I say playfully.

"If you don't ask how will you ever know?"

"I know how about I kiss him." He blushes slightly.

"I'm sure he'd like that," he whispered. I pull him into me by his hand, and I take a minute to admire the lips I was about to push against mine.

He closes his eyes, and I smile at his excitement. I lean forward ever so slowly, and then finally our lips touch.

Kissing Carlos was nothing like how I used to kiss Logan, but in this moment, I had to admit, it was nice.

He pressed his lips harder against mine, and his arms wrapped around my neck. My hands were now resting at his hips. He pulls away his breathing slightly uneven.

"Wow, you're a really good kisser, and to answer your question, I am very much interested." I was about to come back with a flirty response but Carlos had pulled me back to him. I swiped my tongue along his bottom lip silently asking for entrance.

He complied. His tongue clashed with mine and I felt a whine in the back of my throat emerge. It had been too long sense I had been like this with someone. He pushed his body into mine squaring his hips up so that our half staffs were barely touching. I pull away.

"I don't live too far from here." I whisper in his ear. He blushes and nods. I grab his hand and practically run the three blocks to my apartment. When outside the building I fumble around in my pocket, in search of my keys.

"Slow down, we got all night," Carlos laughs. I smile at him, my frustration making me temporally speechless. When inside I pull him up stairs into my apartment. The tension grows in the room with each passing second. He takes time to admire the decorations, and furnishings of my living room.

"Nice place you got here." he says sitting on the couch. He stretches his arms across the back of the sofa and when you look between his legs you can tell the tension hits him as bad as it hits me. The tent in his pants is a decent size. I nod

"Thanks" I say not able to pull my eyes away from his delicious bulge.

"Well are you just gonna' stand there?" I pull my eyes away from his bulge to his smiling face and I slowly make my way over to where he sits. There is an awkward silence until our eyes meet, and then from there everything happens fast.

We meet each other half way smashing our lips together in a heated lip lock, and instantly I moan. His hand moves down to my bulge and he begins to work me through my jeans. I rip his shirt over his head, as our tongues clashed together in a battle for dominance. He instantly submitted. And because of that submission I began to think of Logan. The way his chocolate brown eyes looked at me as I moved inside of him. The way his face would contort in pleasure as we made love. And for an instant, as I was kissing Carlos, I almost let myself believe I was kissing Logan.

"Mm James" he moans. It shakes me from my fantasy and I wish he hadn't said anything because it was his voice I wanted to hear. I rip my jeans off and grind our hips together. The action causes him to moan into my mouth. He pushes me up and pulls his belt off, and I decide to help him with his jeans. I move my lips back to his and our hips begin to grind together.

"Mm Logan." He pulls back and my breath stops. He looks furious. And maybe he had every right.

"Get the fuck off me!" He screams and pushes me to the floor. He begins to dress back into his clothes.

"Carlos wait!" I scream, but he has already run out the door. Was it bad that somehow, I didn't feel bad for calling him Logan?

* * *

Logan's P.O.V

I return home from the party early and Tyler seems shocked.

"Hey babe." He says looking up from the T.V

"Hey," I come behind the back of the couch and give him a kiss.

"You're home earlier than I expected."

"Yeah the get together was kind of awkward." I tell him. "It seemed everyone already knew everyone except me, well I knew James but-"

"James is working with you!" He screams.

"Yeah he got the part."

"I don't know if I like that too much." I could see jealousy cross his face. I guess I could understand why he was Jealous. If he were to be working with his ex-boyfriend that he had been together with for three years prior to the break up then yeah, I guess I'd be uneasy about it too, but there wouldn't exactly be much I could do about it. I decided that I would save this conversation for later.

"So what you'd make for dinner babe?"

"Spaghetti there's some left over in the fridge."

* * *

James' P.O.V

The next day I woke up on the couch alone. I knew I had to apologize to Carlos. As time progressed last night I did actually feel bad for calling him Logan when we were about to have sex. I also knew that if I didn't apologize and at least try to get him back then I would be sitting her feeling sorry for myself, and I had grown rather tired of that.

Well I guess I wouldn't be getting him back, considering we weren't exactly dating. So I guess the only thing I could ask for was a second shot at well whatever this was. I slowly get ready for work, I had a long night and I was rather tired. I think of everything I was going to say. I briefly considered telling him some things about Logan, but the thought was merely looked over before the clock caught my attention. I quickly grab my script and run out to my car, I only had fifteen minutes to get to work, and I needed at least five to talk to Carlos.

When I arrived at the studio I was pleased to find Carlos in the hallway chatting with Kendall. He looks over at me with a cold stare as I approach and Kendall seems to squirm from the obvious tension.

"We need to talk." I say blankly. He just nods and tells Kendall something about catching up with him later. We move to a pretty much secluded area, and there is an awkward silence, although unlike last night it wasn't because I wanted to jump his bones. It was because neither of us knew how to start. Carlos is the first to break it.

"I understand." He says. "You were together with him forever and you said so yourself, it had been a while sense you put yourself out there again."

"Yes that's true but there's more than that. Carlos I hadn't been with anyone that way sense me and Logan were together." His mouth dropped open in shock but I continued. "Look I know you're pissed off about me calling you Logan, and I'm sorry it happened, but I would really like to try again. Let's just take it slow though. Getting into the flow of a new relationship takes time and maybe we just tried to jump to fast."

"I couldn't agree more with you." He smiles at me. "Well then Mr. Maslow, where should we start?"

"How bout dinner. Pick you up at eight." I tell him, I turn around smiling walking to my dressing home. Maybe this will work out and maybe just maybe I can forget about Logan for once entirely.


End file.
